Hush Hush
by IamDragonFury
Summary: While Frisk and Asriel prepare a Mother's Day gift for Toriel, Frisk finally tells Asriel why he climbed Mount Ebott, after swearing him to secrecy of course.


Hush Hush

Finally, something new.

Sorry I've been inactive here recently, I've been trying to get back into writing, fanfic and original-wise, I've just had a lot of distractions recently, personal and casual. Along with some more family drama, which thankfully has died down (as of now), I have been _absorbed_ in playing Persona 5, already having logged over 130 hours into it.

I know, I still have to get things finished up, I just really wanted to do something new already.

* * *

"And that's how Monster candy is made." Asriel stated, snipping a piece of ribbon.

"Ah, that explains why it doesn't melt in our hands." Frisk noted, gluing another sequins to the pot they were decorating.

The human child looked at the clock on their wall that read 4:00 P.M..

"I hope we finish decorating this before dinner." he said.

"We should be able to," Asriel replied, "Dad can help us put dirt and flowers in it tomorrow."

He tied the lavender ribbon he had cut around the rim of the small, violet pot.

"When did Humans invent this holiday?" the goat boy queried, "Chara never mentioned it back in the day, it was only when you first told me about it last week that I finally learned about it."

"I...have no idea _when_ actually," Frisk affirmed, "all I know is that it's been around for a long time, but, this will actually be the first time I celebrate it."

"You've known about it forever," Asriel asked dubiously, "but, never actually celebrated it before? Why?"

Frisk thought about it silently for a moment before answering.

"Well...nobody made me," he said awkwardly, "plus, I...never wanted to...until now of course."

They continued decorating in silence for several seconds.

"You've mention your parents quite a few times," Asriel voiced steadily, "but, you haven't actually said much about them, what they were like, what your life with them was like."

"I don't mean to be seem so secretive about it," Frisk attested, "there just...really isn't much to talk about, I didn't know them all that well."

"They were your parents and you're almost nine years old," the goat child questioned curiously, "how could you not know them?"

The human boy shrugged.

"I just didn't see much of them," he explained stiffly, "they came and went from the house so often, usually they'd be gone for most of the day, then come home to sleep for a while, then they'd leave again. I had to walk myself to and from school, because, they were rarely around to do it."

"Really?" Asriel responded, "Well, if they were gone so often, when did you eat?"

"Oh, there was usually something in the fridge," Frisk said, "not much, but, something."

He carefully glued a white button to the pot.

"It wasn't that bad though," the human child continued, "they did them, I did me, it wasn't anything unmanageable. Really, it could've been worse."

Asriel glued on another button as Frisk open another plastic packet of sequins.

"That's it?" the goat boy prompted inquisitively.

"Like I said," Frisk reaffirmed, "there's really not much to tell regarding that situation."

Asriel then stopped decorating, watching Frisk attach a silver sequins to their project, and set his glue bottle down.

"No...that can't be all," the monster child pressed warily, "that can't be...why you climbed Mount Ebott."

Now Frisk stopped decorating.

"You still haven't explained that either." Asriel stated.

Frisk folded his hands together, looking on pensively he glanced at the door then back at Asriel, then he leaned forward slightly.

"You're the first person, human or monster, to hear this," the human boy voiced soberly, "not even _Sans_ knows about this-"

That revelation alone was enough grip the goat child's attention.

"This is between us," Frisk went on, "promise that you won't tell _anybody_...not even Mom and Dad."

Asriel flinched, as the last time somebody he trusted convinced him to keep a secret from his parents it cost him his life.

But, unlike Chara, Frisk had already proven that he was an honorable, well-intentioned soul.

"I promise," the monster child avowed, "I won't tell a single soul."

Frisk sighed deeply.

"Okay, here's the truth:" he revealed, "on the day I climbed Mount Ebott, I...had already been surviving on my own for nearly a year."

"Wha-a year?" a stunned Asriel responded, "Why? Why were you alone!?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Frisk stated.

The goat boy looked on curiously as Frisk fiddled with a button on the table.

"So, one day I came home from school, my dad wasn't there, but, my mom was," the human boy explained, "she seemed...somehow more unhinged than usual, just sitting in the corner fidgeting like the...whatever...she was. I would've asked why, but, talking to her was...unpleasant, to put it simply, so I just went to my room."

He decided to glue the gold-colored button that he had been playing with to the pot.

"About an hour later," Frisk went on, "my mom came to my room, she just stood there for the longest time, staring at me, before she told me she had to go somewhere and to be good while she was gone. After that, she left, I fed myself, then I just went to bed and that was the last time I saw either of them; believe me, I waited in the house for days, on the off chance they'd return, there was _just_ enough food left for me to go off of. But, after the power went off one day, I knew I couldn't just stick around anymore."

"So you left your house," Asriel inquired, "how did you get by from that point on?"

The human boy shrugged.

"What can I say," he said coolly, "I was...Determined."

"But, you knew other people didn't you, other adults?" his adoptive brother replied, "Surely you could've gone to _someone else_ on the surface for help."

Frisk folded his hands on the table once again.

"It should've been that simple, yeah?" he voiced, "But, between teachers who were barely interested in our education, let alone our home life, and acquaintances of my parents that were...questionable, to say the least, I didn't have as many options as I should've. Even if I did actual get the "proper" assistance, it's not uncommon for kids to be taken from one bad situation and be placed in an equally bad, or even worse situation. That I wasn't about to risk, my situation was lousy, but, I knew of kids who had it worse, far worse, I'd have rather died in the streets than end up like them."

"So the mountain-" Asriel interjected uncomfortably.

"Right, honestly, my reason for climbing the mountain...sheer boredom and curiosity," the human boy disclosed, "after wandering around the wilderness for ages, I wanted to see something new, just go as far as I could from where I had been, which led me to Mount Ebott."

"You climbed the mountain out of curiosity," the goat child responded, "well, I guess that's better than other reasons that come to mind, but, still, to climb a mountain that people are said to disappear on. Surely you must've considered the possibility that something bad could happen to you up there."

"The thought did cross my mind, honestly," Frisk sighed, gluing one last button to the pot, "but, at the same time, I had nothing to lose, plus, I didn't exactly have anyone telling me _not_ to climb the mountain."

"I see." Asriel said contemplatively.

He attached one last sequins to the pot.

"Well, _don't_ do it again!" he added firmly, "At least not by yourself."

"Yes, sir." Frisk replied compliantly.

He looked their hand made pot over closely.

"You think this'll do?" he wondered.

"I think it'll be enough." Asriel affirmed.

Just then, there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Dinner is ready, my children." Toriel announced from the other side.

The children were quick to hid their project in their wardrobe, before leaving their room.

"You two have been in there since you finished lunch," Toriel inquired, "just what have you been doing all this time?"

"A-Art stuff." Asriel said.

"Yeah, we got so into it, time just got away from us." Frisk added.

The goat woman giggled in response.

"Well then," she said, "you best wash your hands before eating, dinner is already on the table."

The children watched as she walked away.

"You think she suspects?" Asriel asked quietly.

"That depends on how good Dad is at keeping secrets." Frisk replied.

They then went to wash their hands.

Meanwhile, Toriel stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the bottom of the stairs, her smile quickly fading as she looked back at the top of the stairs.

"So...that is why..." she murmured, digging a budding tear from the corner of her eye, "oh, Frisk."

* * *

I apologize for this thing existing, but, again I needed to do _SOMETHING_ new!


End file.
